300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Margatroid
'Abilities' ---- Seven-Colored Magician Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Alice gains 4%/8%/12%/16% Cooldown Reduction at level 1/6/11/16. ---- 'Doll Deployment Q' 'Cost:' ''50 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *''Passive - ''For every 17/15/13/11/9 seconds (affected by Cooldown Reductions), Alice gains 1 stack of Magical Doll, she can carry up to 3 dolls at the same time. Upon activation, Alice will arrange a doll to the mouse hover position, the doll is invulnerable and can't be targeted, and the maximum range for deployment is 500 range. The doll can be deployed at most 3 units within the game map and, and each doll lasts for 6 seconds. If the doll is placed with the attack range of turrets, its duration is shortened to 2 seconds. When the distance between Alice and the doll exceeds 700 ranges, the doll automatically disappear. After Alice dies, all dolls also disappear together with her. *''Active - ''Alice consumes 1 stack of Magical Doll to deploy a doll on a target location, the type of deployed doll is based on the current type of Doll Deployment Q as follows: **'Doll Deployment - Knight of the Round Table ( ): '''Deploys '''Doll of the Round Table'. The doll has 0.8 Base Attack Speed, 200 Attack Range, and automatically attacks any enemy within its attack range. When an enemy enters the attack range, the doll will strike in a target's direction, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit in a straight line. Each damage dealt on enemies also applies a stack that reduces their Movement Speed by 10%, the stack lasts for 1.25 seconds and can be stored up to 3 stacks, and when reaching 3 stacks all stacks will be consumed to apply an immobilize effect on the target for 0.75 seconds. The immobilize effect can't trigger on the same target more than once within 3 seconds. **'Doll Deployment - Shanghai Doll ( ): '''Deploys '''Shanghai Doll'. The doll has 1.0 Base Attack Speed, 450 Attack Range, and automatically attacks any enemy within its attack range. When an enemy enters the attack range, the doll will launch a scattered barrage of 5 bullets in a fan-shaped area on a target's direction at a time with each bullet capable of hitting the same target, each bullet deals 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and applying a stack that increases the damage dealt on the target by 2.0%/2.5%/3.0%/3.5%/4.0%, the stack can be stored up to 5 times and lasts for 4 seconds. **'Doll Deployment - Archer Doll ( ): '''Deploys '''Archer Doll'. The doll has 0.7 Base Attack Speed, 500 Attack Range, and automatically attacks any enemy within its attack range. When an enemy enters the attack range, the doll will shoot an arrow in a target's direction, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit in a straight line and applying a Bleeding debuff on them, the Bleeding debuff deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AP magic damage every second for a total of 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The activation of Seven Colored Puppeteer W will switch the current type of doll that can be deployed by this skill in a rotation between Knight of the Round Table -> Shanghai Doll -> Archer Doll. ---- Seven Colored Puppeteer W Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana '''Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *''Passive - ''After each switch for the type of Doll Deployment Q, the next cast of Doll Deployment Q will gain an additional buff effect to Alice based on the type of doll that is deployed as follows: **'Doll of the Round Table: '''Increases Alice's Movement Speed by 14%/18%/22%/26%/30% for 3 seconds. **'Shanghai Doll: Increases Alice's both Armor and Magic Resist by 10/15/20/25/30 for 3.5 seconds. **'''Archer Doll: '''Increases Alice's Ability Power by 15/25/35/45/55 for 3 seconds. *Active - 'Alice has several dolls with different functions, she can release dolls with each having a different purpose to a different location for flexible using, launching attacks, or ambushing enemies. This skill can be activated to switch the current type of doll that can be deployed by 'Doll Deployment Q. *Note - 'Alice can't gain the buff from the same type of doll more than once within 20 seconds. ---- 'Doll「Futuristic Bunraku」 E' 'Cost:' ''60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Alice manipulates all dolls within the game map to unleash their unique skills toward a target location at the same time. Different dolls have different skill effects as follows: **'Dolls of the Round Table ( ): '''Assault in the specified direction, dealing 40/50/60/70/80 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit on the path and immobilizing them for 0.5 seconds. The assault has a maximum of 500 cast range. **'Shanghai Dolls ( ): Throw a magic bottle in a specified direction (it seems to be given to her by Kirisame Marisa), the magic bottle explodes after landing, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and forming a '''Fire Pit field in its place, the field lasts for 3 seconds. Enemy units that enter the Fire Pit field will be burned with Burning effect and have their Movement Speed reduced 25% Movement Speed. The Burning effect deals 20/30/40/50/60 + AP magic damage every second, and both the Burning and slow effects last for a total of 3 seconds. The throwing of a magic bottle has a maximum of 500 range and an explosion radius of 250. **'Archer Dolls ( ): '''Launch an arrow that can grant the field of vision around itself to Alice in the specified direction. The arrow deals 45/55/65/75/85 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit during the flight. After reaching the target location, the arrow will stay on the ground to reveal a field of vision within 500 radius nearby for 3 seconds. The maximum distance of launching an arrow is 1000 range. ---- 'Malediction「Hourai Doll」 R' 'Cost:' ''100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 105 / 90 seconds *''Active - ''Alice deploys Hourai Doll in front of her current position and orders the doll to fire a high powered laser in line for 3 seconds, dealing 30/40/50 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit every 0.3 seconds. While the laser is firing, all dolls that are placed on the map at any moment will also fire similar laser to the same target location, each laser from other dolls deals 10/20/30 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit every 0.3 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes